Staffel 13
Die dreizehnte Staffel der TV-Serie erschein erstmals in England im Oktober 2009 und in Deutschland und Amerika im April 2010. Die 20-folgige Staffel war der Beginn der komplett animierten Serie. Sky du Mont, Michael Angelis und Michael Brandon waren nachwievor die jeweiligen Erzähler für Deutschland, England und Amerika, aber wie auch in Der Held der Schienen hat so gut wie jeder Charakter einen eigenen Synchronsprecher. Mark Moraghan erzählte 2013 die Episode Verschneite Gleise für die amerikanische DVD Santa's Little Engine. Episoden # Knirschender Cranky (Creaky Cranky) # Der Löwe von Sodor (The Lion of Sodor) # Schweinchenrosa (Tickled Pink) # Der Doppelgänger (Double Trouble) # Rutschiges Sodor (Slippy Sodor) # Der frühe Vogel... (The Early Bird) # Lustig oder nützlich? (Play Time) # Thomas und die Ferkel (Thomas and the Pigs) # Die besondere Vorlesestunde (Time For a Story) # Percys Paket (Percy's Parcel) # Tobys neue Pfeife (Toby's New Whistle) # Das Blumen-Durcheinander (A Blooming Mess) # Thomas auf Drachenjagd (Thomas and the Runaway Kite) # Zuhören hilft (Steamy Sodor) # Plitsch, platsch, nass (Splish Splash Splosh) # Das tollste Geschenk von allen (The Biggest Present of All) # Verschneite Gleise (Snow Tracks) # Henry will helfen (Henry's Good Deeds) # Emsige Bienen (Busy Bees) # Der Herr des Kuddel-Muddels (Hiro Helps Out) Songs * Roll Along * Thomas, du bist der Größte (CGI-Version, nicht übersetzt; Stanley, Sodor-Baufirma und Skarloey Railway-Teile entfernt) * Sounds (CGI-Version) * Determination (CGI-Version) * Lokomotiven-Appell (CGI-Version) Charaktere * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Hiro * Diesel * Mavis * Victor * Rocky * Kevin * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Die Witwe Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * Bauer Trotter * Bauer McColl * Allicia Botti * Der Bürgermeister von Sodor * Die Lehrerin * Die Schulkinder * Der Bahnhofsvorsteher von Maithwaite * Der Bahnhofsvorsteher von Knapford * Annie (Redet nur im japanischen) * Clarabel (Redet nicht) * Henrietta (Redet nicht) * Bertie (Redet nicht) * Der Herzog und die Herzogin von Boxford (Reden nicht) * Der Molkerei-Manager (Redet nicht) * Der Ingwer-Haarige Junge (Redet nicht) * Big Mickey (Nebenrolle) * Die Baumexperten (Nebenrolle) * Der walisische Vogelbeobachter (Nebenrolle) * Der weibliche Puppenspieler (Nebenrolle) * The Little Engines in the Hills (Erwähnt) * Mr. Percival (Erwähnt) * Billy (Nur im Orignalscript) * Trevor (Nur in der Eröffnungssequenz) Neue Charaktere * Charlie * Sir Lowham Hatt * Mr. Bubbles * Bridget Hatts Freundinnen * Der Vogelbeobachter * Der Hafenmeister (Redet nicht) * Die Dame mit dem großen Hut (Nebenrolle) * Der Kontrolleur auf dem Festland (Erwähnt) Stimmen Deutschland * Sky du Mont als der Erzähler * Christian Stark als Thomas * Christos Topoulos als Edward * Michael Bideller als Henry * Tetje Mirendorf als Gordon * Tobias Schmidt als James * Robin Brosch als Percy * Volker Hanisch als Toby * Kristina von Weltzien als Emily * Simona Pahl als Rosie * Till Huster als Spencer * Kai-Henrik Möller als Hiro * Matthias Klimsa als Charlie * Martin May als Diesel * Joey Cordevin als Mavis * Robert Missler als Victor * Gerhart Hinze als Rocky * Walter Wigant als Cranky * Robert Kotulla als Kevin * Eberhard Haar als der dicke Kontrolleur und Sir Lowham Hatt * Fabian Harloff als Mr. Bubbles * Margrit Straßburger als die Lehrerin, die Witwe Hatt und Lady Hatt * Joshy Peters als Bauer McColl und Bauer Trotter * Anne Moll als Allicia Botti England und Australien * Michael Angelis als der Erzähler * Ben Small als Thomas und Toby * Keith Wickham als Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, der dicke Kontrolleur, die Witwe Hatt, Sir Lowham Hatt, der Bürgermeister von Sodor und Mr. Bubbles * Teresa Gallagher als Emily, Rosie, Mavis, Lady Hatt, Bridget Hatt und ihre Freundinnen und die Lehrerin * Togo Igawa als Hiro * Matt Wilkinson als Spencer, Charlie, Victor, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, Stephen Hatt, die Bahnhofsvorsteher von Knapford und Maithwaite, Bauer Trotter, der Vogelbeobachter und Bauer McColl * Jules de Jongh als Allicia Botti * Kerry Shale als Diesel Amerika * Michael Brandon als der Erzähler, Diesel und Mr. Bubbles * Mark Moraghan als der Erzähler (Nur für die 2013er Version von Verschneite Gleise) * Martin Sherman als Thomas, Percy und der Vogelbeobachter * Kerry Shale als Sir Topham Hatt, Henry, Gordon, James, Kevin, Sir Lowham Hatt, Bauer Trotter und der Bahnhofsvorsteher von Maithwaite * William Hope als Edward, Toby, Rocky, Stephen Hatt, Bauer McColl, Der Bahnhofsvorsteher von Maithwaite (Nur in Der Doppelgänger) und der Bahnhofsvorsteher von Knapford * Glenn Wrage als Spencer, Cranky und Charlie * Jules de Jongh als Emily, Rosie, Mavis, Bridget Hatt und ihre Freundinnen, Allicia Botti und die Lehrerin * Togo Igawa als Hiro * David Bedella als Victor und der Bürgermeister von Sodor * Keith Wickham als die Witwe Hatt Trivia * Diese Staffel war das erste Mal von einigen Dingen: ** Die erste Staffel, die komplett und von Nitrogen Studios animiert wurde. ** Die erste Staffel, mit einer festen Stimmenbesetzung, auch die Charaktere in der deutschen Staffel 12 einen anderen Sprecher als den Erzähler hatten. ** Berties erster voller animierter Auftritt. ** Sharon Millers erste Staffel als kreativer Produzent. ** Marion Edwards' erste Staffel als ausführender Prduzent. ** Greg Tiernans erste Staffel als Regisseuer. ** Nicole Stinns erste Staffel als Produzent. ** Die erste Staffel, in der Thomas in jeder Folge auftaucht und spricht. ** Die erste Staffel, dessen Episoden acht Minuten und 45 Sekunden lang waren. ** Die erste Staffel, in der die Vorstellung von Sodor in England und Deutschland nicht benutzt wurde. ** Die erste Staffel seit Staffel 4, in der alle Episoden in Deutschland auf DVD/VHS veröffentlicht wurden. * Es war auch das einige Mal einiger Sachen: ** Die bis heute einzige Staffel seit seiner Einführung in Staffel 6, in der Salty nicht auftaucht. ** Die einzige Staffel mit Dave Peacock als Stimmregisseur. ** Die einige Staffel mit Jo Jordan als kreative Führungskraft. * Bevor sie im Fernsehen oder auf DVD veröffentlich wurden, wurden einige Episoden in amerikanischen Kinos gezeigt: ** "Plitsch, platsch, nass", "Lustig oder nützlich?", "Rutschiges Sodor" und "Verschneite Gleise" im November 2009. ** "Thomas auf Drachenjagd", "Emsige Bienen", "Tobys neue Pfeife" und "Das tollste Geschenkt von allen" im Januar 2009. ** "Der Löwe von Sodor", "Thomas und die Ferkel", "Die besondere Vorlesestunde" und "Der Herr des Kuddel-Muddels" wurden im Oktober 2009. * In Kanada wurde diese Staffel erst 2016 gezeigt. * Thomas' Pfeife geht nun beim Blasen auf und ab. * Edward ist der einzige vom Dampf-Team, der in dieser Staffel keine Hauptrolle bekommen hatte. * Billy sollte ursprünglich in CGI gerendert werden, wurde aber letztendlich durch Charlie ersetzt. en:Series 13 es:Temporada 13 he:העונה השלוש עשרה hu:13. évad ja:第13シーズン pl:Seria 13 ru:Сезон 13 zh:第13季 Kategorie:TV-Serie